fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Celica
Cellica (セリカ Serika, also translated Celica) is one of the main characters of Fire Emblem Gaiden. Actually Princess Anteze of Sofia, she was adopted by Maisen in order to save her from Dozah. She is the childhood friend of Alm and was raised with him by Maisen before she was left in the care of Norma and put into hiding at the Nova Monastery. When Mila disappears, Cellica, along with May, Boey, and Jenny, leaves the monastery to investigate the cause. After defeating the pirate leader Dahha and gaining the forces of Valbo and his men, Cellica reunites with Alm at Sofia Castle, the two recollect on old times and Cellica wonders why they are fighting and expresses that she does not believe King Rudolf to be as evil as they say. However, when Alm mentions that he plans to search for the missing Sofian princess, she claims there is no such thing and leaves to prepare to head for the Temple of Mila. Cellica and her party are then forced to make a detour through the desert, along the way vowing to help Palla and Catria save their sister Est from Geyse. After defeating Geyse, one of the women he captured is revealed to know her mother, Liprica, the queen of Sofia, and reveals that she suffered from illness and died giving birth to Cellica. To cheer her up, the woman hands her a circlet that belonged to Liprica, causing her to class change into Princess. Once she arrives at the Temple of Mila she learns that Rudolf sealed Mila in the Falchion and sets off to Doma Tower in order to unseal her. Along the way, she visits the Sage Hamlet and speaks to Hark, a banished sage of Doma who promotes Alm to Hero at Cellica's request. At the top of Doma Tower. Doma's head priest Judah leads her army into a trap by playing off her concern for Alm and sets them up to be sacrificed to Doma. Eventually Alm comes to her aid, where she apologies for how she had treated him before, and together they defeat Judah and his daughters Mara and Heste, opening the way for Alm to defeat Doma. After the war she marries Alm and together they form the Kingdom of Barensia, with her kindness and wisdom aiding Alm in his rule. She was mentioned in the Official Website for Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and in the name of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl track For Mila's Divine Protection (Celica's Map 1), both sources use the name "Celica". Cellica appears as DLC for Fire Emblem: Kakusei, where she was illustrated by erotic doujin artist Masatsugu Saito. Stats Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats |Priestess |1 |20 |8 |6 |6 |8 |4 |7 |4 |Fire Angel (Lv. 5) Thunder (Lv. 8) Recover (Lv. 9) Excalibur (Lv. 16) Rainarok (Lv. 20) |Sword Growth Rates |30% |25% |40% |30% |40% |20% |0% Fire Emblem: Kakusei As Enemy Unit |Mage |8 |23 |2 |9 |8 |9 |9 |6 |6 |- |- |Tome - C |Arcwind As Playable Unit Ending Afterwards, she and Alm joined together to become the founding king and queen of Barensia. Her kindness and wisdom helped the young king establish the foundations of the Kingdom of Barensia. The people believed that she was the reincarnation of Mila. It is said that they never ceased to love her from the very depths of their hearts. Quotes Gallery File:Cellica.gif|Cellica as a Priestess in Fire Emblem Gaiden File:FE2 Cellica Portrait 2.png|Cellica as a Princess in Fire Emblem Gaiden Cellica Manual.jpg|Cellica's artwork from the manual of Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Cellica.jpg|Cellica's artwork from The Complete File:CellicaManga.jpg|Cellica appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters